1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a cellular telephone battery recharging system, and more particularly, to a vehicular cellular telephone rechargeable system that maximizes the voltage of the primary coil provided to the rechargeable battery of the cellular telephone.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known that contactless charging systems use inductive charging to recharge portable devices without the need for electrically connecting one or more contact terminals for transferring electrical energy to the portable device. Examples of such portable devices include cordless telephones, electronic toothbrushes, and other electronic convenience devices. Such devices typically include a base charging unit and a portable device. The base charging unit includes a primary inductive coil electrically connected to a power source. The power source provides an alternating current (AC) voltage supply (or a direct current voltage supply inverted to produce an AC voltage supply) for energizing the primary inductive coil. The primary inductive coil generates an electromagnetic field for inducing an electrical charge on a secondary inductive coil within in the portable device. The secondary inductive coil may be located within a rechargeable battery housing or elsewhere in the portable device. The energy induced in the secondary inductive coil is then converted to a DC voltage supply for charging the rechargeable battery.
The transfer of inductive energy between the primary coil and the secondary coil may be diminished if the positioning of the secondary coil or the electrical tolerances of the charging components are not strictly maintained. The transfer of inductive energy may further be diminished if foreign objects are positioned in the electromagnetic charging field. The placement of objects within the electromagnetic charging field causes electromagnetic disturbances within the field thereby reducing the strength of the field, and as a result, the reducing the energy transferable to the secondary coil.